


【佐鸣井】被人爱着的你

by Gnna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnna/pseuds/Gnna





	【佐鸣井】被人爱着的你

佐井在外执行团藏交给他的秘密任务时发现了一个黑发黑眸，和他有些角色重复的男子

男子的双眼流着鲜血，满脸冷汗，裸露在衣服外的皮肤上缠满了白色绷带

 

——是宇智波佐助，原七班的成员之一，鸣人认可的好朋友，小樱爱慕着的人

 

在佐井看到他的一瞬间，脑子里迅速整理出了目前他所掌握到的关于原七班的情报

其实说起来，佐井是在佐助叛逃木叶三年后第一个与他见面的人，虽然是为了完成根的任务

 

现在的佐助君看起来很虚弱呢，不如趁此机会杀掉他好了，佐井这样想着，拿出了卷轴和笔，佐助也抽出了草雉剑警惕地看着他，然而令佐井没有想到的是，他还没出手佐助就因为失血过多而倒下了

佐井收起卷轴，就这样站在原地静静地看着倒在雪地上的男子，白色的雪被红色晕染，在他的周围形成一个红圈，这个红圈还有逐渐扩大的趋势

 

就这样放着佐助君不管的话，过不了多久他就会因为流血过多而死吧，又或者是活活冻死在这？

……嗯，不用我亲自动手了也好，就这样吧，让他死在这

佐井转身准备离开，然而脑海里却浮现出鸣人和小樱的笑脸，鸣人对他诉说自己与佐助羁绊的话语又在耳边回响，小樱哭泣流泪的样子还历历在目，佐助对他们来说是如此重要的存在，如果他们知道自己杀死了佐助，肯定会对自己失望至极吧

明明已经有过抹杀人类感情的训练了，但一想到鸣人，小樱，卡卡西和大和队长他们会对自己露出失望，厌恶的神情，心脏的地方就会抽痛，果然还是不能就这样放着不管啊

 

 

佐助睁开眼时发现自己在一个山洞里，山洞的洞口被人用杂草掩住了，洞内被火堆的热气烘得暖洋洋的，坐起身来时发现自己裸着上半身，脏兮兮的绷带全被人换过了

沉默了一会后，佐助出声询问

“为什么救我？”

佐井微笑着回答“我确实很想佐助君你死，可是你死了鸣人君他们会很伤心的吧，我不想见到鸣人君伤心，也不想自己被鸣人君讨厌”

佐助看了他一眼“你是根的人吧，什么时候根也会多愁善感了，难道和鸣人相处的短短几周他就对你产生了这么大的影响吗？”

佐井愣了一下，仔细地回忆了自己与鸣人相处的点点滴滴，刚开始加入七班，自己与鸣人小樱的关系并不好，还经常说佐助的坏话，但时间久了，佐井被鸣人灿烂的笑容以及那坚持不懈，乐观向上的精神所感染，觉得鸣人的笑容非常像自己的哥哥信

 

“鸣人君究竟有多大的感染力和号召力，原七班的你不是最清楚吗？他就像个光源，让身处黑暗的我不断的想靠近，所以不知不觉中我也被他照亮了”

 

“哼，这些话你还是留着说给鸣人听吧，估计他会很高兴，你这么向着鸣人，被团藏知道了可不好啊”

 

佐井没有去理会佐助的挖苦，只是默默的把树枝扔进火里让火烧得更旺些

 

到了后半夜，暴风雪的攻势开始猛烈起来，刺骨的寒风争先恐后地从杂草的缝隙中钻进来，洞内的火被吹得忽明忽灭，气温开始下降，佐助因为伤口的缘故开始发低烧，加上寒风的不断涌入，没有足够御寒衣物的他开始浑身发冷

人在生病的时候脑子不清醒，所以总会胡思乱想，佐助在迷迷糊糊间想起了以前在七班的时光，他和鸣人小樱一起参加中忍考试，被大蛇丸咬了后疼痛难忍，紧紧的握住了小樱的手，后来他发烧昏迷，一直是小樱在照顾他和鸣人，小樱那头好看的粉色长发，也是在那时候断了的

 

想起了美好回忆的佐助不自觉的弯了弯嘴角，然而画面一闪，鼬那双血红色的眼睛毫无感情地看着自己，在自己脚边倒下的，是所有宇智波族人

陷入了痛苦回忆的佐助眉头紧皱，额头冒出了些许冷汗

这一系列的表情变化全部被佐井看得一清二楚，或许是被人盯着的感觉太过强烈，佐助很快醒来，一转头就看到了佐井那双纯黑色的无机质眼眸

 

“……”

 

“你看什么？”佐助不悦地说道

 

佐井一改之前的面无表情，微笑着说“我第一次见到人的脸上可以有这么多表情，尤其这个人还是佐助君你，我觉得很有趣，想研究一下”

 

……果然根的人都是捉摸不透的，佐助心想

 

佐井研究了一会突然问道“佐助君，你很冷吧”

佐助翻了个身背对着佐井，敷衍地回答了他“对，我现在很冷，你要么把火烧大点，要么把你身上的衣服都给我，如果你想借此机会向我动手，我劝你珍惜生命”

 

身后半天没动静，就在佐助以为佐井睡着了的时候，冷不丁被一个重物压在身上，佐助一惊，瞬间开启了写轮眼，果然佐井这家伙的话是信不过的

 

佐井看到写轮眼，知道佐助一定是误会了，连忙举起手以示清白

“等一下，我没有要害你的意思，佐助君你应该很清楚自己现在的身体状况吧，从一开始你的脸色就白得吓人，现在洞内的温度很低，你又发着烧，如果不排汗的话烧是退不了的”

 

佐助并没有因为佐井的一席话而放松警惕，血红的写轮眼仍旧死死地盯着他

“所以呢？你是想说你现在压在我身上是为了帮我退烧吗？”佐助冷冷地说

 

“我有一个想法，运动有利于人体的排汗，还能让人体产生热量抵御寒冷，佐助君要不要试试和我一起来运动一下呢？”

 

佐助没有说话，只是皱着眉在思考佐井究竟想要想要干什么，而没有得到确切拒绝消息的佐井就自动默认佐助同意了

 

紧接着佐助就感到下身一凉，腰间的注连绳被解开了

 

“……！！！”

过于震惊的佐助甚至忘了反抗，等到两人的下身都被扒光后才缓过神来伸手阻止佐井

“……你说的运动就是指做这种事？”

 

“有什么问题吗？在这种狭小的空间里要快速获得热量我觉得只能这样做了”

佐井从自己的忍包里拿出一小瓶润滑液，涂到两指上后伸到后面仔细地给自己做扩张

 

“你……为什么会随身带着这种东西？”佐助虽然没有过性经验，但润滑液是种什么东西，用在哪里还是知道的，难道佐井他经常瞒着鸣人和小樱出去做这种事吗？

 

佐助的疑问并没有得到解答，因为此时的佐井正闭着眼睛专心地做着准备工作

 

寂静的山洞里回响着滋滋的水声和轻微的喘息声

 

因为被人压在身下，无论目光怎么躲闪，还是能看到身上人的动作

佐井白皙修长的手指在身后抽插着，偶尔顶到敏感点还会轻微呻吟出声

十七岁佐助的视觉和听觉被双重攻击，绕是冷酷如他也觉得身体开始燥热起来了，为了掩饰这股莫名的燥热，佐助恶狠狠地瞪着佐井，大声的命令他

“回答我刚才的问题！”

佐井睁开眼，面无表情地说道“你真的很吵啊，佐助君，根是个什么样的组织你不是很清楚吗？根的人为了完成任务什么都做得出来，我从小就被教了各种各样的知识，所以忍包里也有各种各样的任务道具，润滑液只是其中一种罢了”

扩张完毕的佐井准备伸手去帮小佐助站起来，低头一看才发现已经不需要自己帮忙了，佐井惊讶了一下后微笑地说“还以为佐助君不行呢，原来这么有精神，这样我就放心了”

 

……佐井这家伙！！！等身体恢复后必须马上杀了他才行，佐助心想

 

佐井扶着小佐助慢慢坐下去，穴肉被逐渐撑开的感觉很不好，就算做了扩张身体还是下意识的排斥异物进入，佐井忍着不适坐到底，这让两人都同时松了口气，等适应了佐助的大小后，佐井便开始上下律动，用肠肉去套弄着柱身，润滑液被挤出穴内，随着肉体的碰撞而拉成丝

 

肉体与肉体碰撞的啪啪声和体液交融的噗滋声在寂静的山洞里回响，就算佐助再怎么不乐意，也被这些令人羞耻的声音弄得心猿意马，身体不受控制地做出了反应

感受到体内的东西变大了些，佐井停顿了一下，似乎是被撑得有些难受了，想缓一缓，然而这一停顿却惹得身下的黑发男子不高兴了，正爽着呢，突然停下来干什么，不再由着佐井的动作，佐助决定夺回主动权

 

抓着身上的人翻了一圈，把原本高高在上的佐井压在身下，佐助把虚搭在自己腰侧的白皙大腿往两边拉开，两人交合的地方便一览无遗

佐井有些难堪，再怎么说那种地方被人直勾勾的盯着看也太让人难为情了，更别说是被血红的写轮眼盯着

察觉到佐井想合拢双腿的动作，佐助抬起膝盖压住了佐井的右腿，然后把左腿围在自己腰间，这样一来佐井便无法再合拢双腿了

由于暗部的工作性质，佐井的肤色比一般人的还要白，这也让他脸上的红晕显得格外动人，原来这个全身苍白，没有人类感情的家伙也是会有色情一面的啊，仿佛打开了新世界大门的佐助想要让佐井露出更多好看的表情

 

佐井不知道佐助的脑子里在想什么，也不知道自己究竟哪里惹他不高兴了，对方突然粗暴起来的动作让佐井有些害怕

大腿内侧的肌肤被佐助掐出了五道红痕，微痛的刺激和体内敏感点被刮蹭到的快感结合，让佐井有些吃不消了

虽然佐助之前并没有和谁做过，但性爱这种事对男人来说简直是无师自通，尤其是已经品尝到快感滋味的男人

 

体内薄弱敏感的地方被人重点照顾着，柱体在那凸起的一点附近摩擦，微微退出后又用力撞上，时不时的用柱头抵住凸起碾压打转

佐井被这汹涌澎湃的快感逼出了眼泪，想捂住嘴不让自己发出丢人的呻吟，却被佐助抓住双手交叠压在头顶上，只能死死的咬住嘴唇，直到破皮出血，然而佐助似乎是铁了心要听到他的声音，空出另一只手用力掐住了他的下巴，被迫张开的嘴巴里果然如愿地发出了诱人的呻吟

似乎是不敢置信自己竟然会发出这种声音，佐井自暴自弃的闭上眼睛开始逃避，佐助见状便讽刺道“怎么了，这种事不是你最先提出来的吗？现在这种态度是什么意思？”

 

意料之中的没听到回答，看着身下人把头扭到一边不予理会的样子，佐助也不生气，只是加快了冲刺的速度，在佐井射出来没多久后，佐助也射在了佐井体内

股间的热流让佐井愣住了，他实在没想到佐助居然会内射，可能是内射比较爽吧，佐井心想

 

经过这一番剧烈运动后，两人都出了不少汗，佐助的烧很快就退下去了，脸色也好看了许多，可能是因为身体轻松了，睡眠质量也变好了，佐井穿戴好衣装都没能吵醒佐助

 

扒开洞口的杂草向外看了看，暴风雪已经停了，天还没亮，佐井拢好杂草，和衣在佐助旁边躺下，打算等天稍微亮点再离开

要先去找一处水源清理干净身体才能继续执行任务了，佐井想着，缓缓闭上了眼睛

等到第二天佐助睡到自然醒时，山洞里已经没有了佐井的身影

 

 

回到木叶报告完任务情况的佐井在回家的路上碰见了鸣人小樱和卡卡西，鸣人一见到他便很开心地跑过来把他拉向小樱和卡卡西的所在地

“佐井，你来的正好，我刚刚才和小樱卡卡西老师说要去找你呢，为了庆祝我修行大成功，我们四个人一起去吃顿好的吧，卡卡西老师请客哟”

看着鸣人热情洋溢的笑脸，佐井原本拒绝的话也说不出口了，只能跟着他们一起去了烤肉店

吃饭期间鸣人很兴奋地和众人讲起了他修行时的趣事，小樱也笑盈盈地说了她和纲手大人修行时的所见所闻，卡卡西则是眉眼弯弯，一脸自豪且宠溺地看着他的学生们

佐井在一旁默默地观察着众人的神态，这就是鸣人君一直强调的羁绊吗？根的人没有这种东西呢，自己能坐在这里和别人闲聊，放在以前佐井是想都不敢想的，团藏大人教导自己要舍弃掉人类的感情，以任务至上为准则

然而自从进入七班后，鸣人却反驳了他那套根的思想，并身体力行地告诉了他同伴的重要性，佐井那颗一直坚信着根的心动摇了，他开始学会珍惜同伴，了解同伴，不再会因为任务而置同伴以死地不顾了

曾经对着鸣人和小樱露出了自以为完美的笑容，却被对方嫌弃，厌恶

佐井很困扰，他不知道该如何与人好好相处，也不知道该摆出什么样的表情，除了任务，他什么都不会

但在与鸣人长时间相处后，就如之前他和佐助所说的一样，鸣人像个温暖的光源，让人不断的想靠近他，从而逐渐被他感化

佐井如死水般的心也因鸣人而泛起了涟漪

 

正在闲聊的四个人突然被店老板端上来的碟子吸引了注意力，碟子中间摆放着几颗巧克力，众人不解地望着老板，老板哈哈一笑，解释说这是前几天情人节搞活动剩下来的，再不吃的话就要融掉了，所以想请鸣人他们帮忙吃了

四个人谢了老板的好意，但最后巧克力却全都进了鸣人的肚子

小樱说她正在减肥，已经吃了很多烤肉了不能再吃巧克力，卡卡西和佐井则是因为完全对巧克力没兴趣所以也不吃，鸣人只能一边抱怨一边拼命往嘴里塞巧克力

其余三人看着鸣人越吃越红的脸颊突然有了一种不好的预感，果然，吃完了最后一颗巧克力的鸣人咚地一声倒在了桌子上，卡卡西拿起糖纸闻了闻，一股酒味，原来这些都是酒心巧克力，不过鸣人的酒量也太差了吧，只是几颗巧克力就醉了，卡卡西叹了口气，果然还只是个孩子啊

“佐井，等下我还有事要办，小樱一个女孩子也不方便送鸣人，就劳烦你辛苦点把鸣人送回家去吧，这是鸣人家的地址”

 

……嗯，现在看来也只能这样了

 

佐井向卡卡西点点头，便架起鸣人离开了

喝醉了的鸣人很不安分，一路上都在胡言乱语，佐井按着卡卡西给的地址艰难地把鸣人送到了家，把人放到床上盖好被子就想转身离开的佐井突然被人从后面用力一拽，重心不稳的他向后仰倒在鸣人的床上，紧接着视野一暗，原本刺眼的灯光被一颗金灿灿的脑袋给遮住了

 

“……鸣人君？”

佐井心想，难道要开始发酒疯了吗？

鸣人倒没有像佐井想的那样开始发疯，只是皱着眉向佐井抱怨

“……身体好难受”

佐井不是医疗忍者，他不知道该如何去缓解鸣人的难受，也不懂得该如何帮醉酒的人解酒，所以只能象征性地问一句

“哪里难受？”

鸣人现在脑袋混混沌沌的，也说不清楚究竟哪里难受，就抓起佐井的手按在自己微微凸起的裆部

佐井“……”

感受到了小鸣人火热的温度，佐井不知道该说什么好，估计卡卡西和小樱也想不到喝醉了的鸣人这么难搞吧

……算了，大家都是男人，又是队友，看着鸣人难受得哼哼唧唧又不知道该怎么办的样子，就这么丢下他离开也不是很好，自己就帮他下一下好了，反正又不是没见过

 

佐井拉开裤链把小鸣人解放出来，握着滚烫的柱身开始来回撸动，听着鸣人那略带沙哑的喘息声，佐井咽了咽口水，不敢再看鸣人

其实佐井也不是很懂如何帮别人撸，只不过是他以前在执行任务时见过一次任务对象做罢了，然而这拙劣的技术对付鸣人这种愣头青足够了

没多久鸣人便在佐井手里释放了，佐井看着手上的白色液体觉得脸发热，赶紧抽了张纸巾擦擦就准备离开，然而鸣人却用力按着他的肩膀把他固定在床上，力气之大让佐井一时之间竟挣不开

 

……不愧是小樱的队友，呆久了连怪力都被传染到了吗？

 

佐井推着鸣人的手臂想让他离开自己

“鸣人君，你先冷静一……”话还没说完就被鸣人蓝色瞳孔里一闪而过的红色给惊到了

那个是九尾吗？偏偏是在这种时候？！佐井抽出腰间的笔和卷轴，想用忍术让鸣人冷静下来，谁知刚拿出来就被鸣人手一挥给打掉了，似乎是被佐井想攻击自己的动作给激怒了，鸣人原本湛蓝的瞳孔现在已经完全变成了红色，手的指甲也变长变尖，抓得佐井的肩膀一阵生痛

佐井现在出了一身冷汗，话不敢说，动也不敢动，生怕自己一不小心刺激到鸣人造成严重的后果

看到安静下来的佐井鸣人稍稍放松了对他的禁锢，学着之前佐井对自己做的那样，摸到了他的下体，解开裤头把小佐井握在手里揉弄

佐井一惊，连忙想伸手阻止，然而鸣人却不给他机会，手上用力一捏，起身到一半的佐井就被刺激得又倒回了床上，没办法的佐井只能由着鸣人胡来

可能鸣人君他只是想感谢我之前帮他做的事吧，佐井好心态地想着

然而事情的发展却像脱缰的野马一样不受控制，他的裤子，包括内裤全都被鸣人给撕碎了，滚烫的小鸣人蓄势待发地顶在他屁股那里，这下佐井也顾不得会不会被失去理智的鸣人给杀死了，他大声叫着鸣人的名字，并用尽全身力气推着鸣人

被妨碍了的鸣人抬起眸子盯着他，佐井被那双红色的兽类竖瞳看得一阵心悸，努力缓和语气并挤出笑容对鸣人说

“鸣人君，请不要对我做这种事，以后你会后悔的”

然而此时的鸣人完全不能理解佐井所说的话，他只知道现在的自己很热，很难受，他急需发泄自己

于是鸣人很理所当然的无视了佐井的话，依旧把自己想做的事做下去了，某种意义上来说这也算是贯彻了他说到做到的忍道吧

 

佐井现在唯一有些庆幸的就是自己和佐助刚做完没多久，穴肉不像之前那么紧，而且因为自己不久前才清理过，所以穴内还比较湿润，否则自己今晚可能就要疼死在这张床上了，鸣人现在的动作比之前佐助的可还要粗暴蛮横

毫无技巧可言的横冲直撞，直接把佐井顶得撞上了床头的木板，佐井已经不敢去想像自己的屁股明天会变成什么样了，只希望不会严重到去医院的地步，否则碰见了小樱都不知道要怎么解释

 

看到身下人在分心想别的事，鸣人张开嘴一口咬上他那苍白的脖颈，尖利的犬齿刺破皮肤，疼得佐井嘶了一声，流出的鲜血被鸣人舔掉，仿佛像是兽类在标记领地一样，鸣人不断的在佐井身上留下痕迹，佐井从来没有像今天这样的讨厌自己的肤色，现在的自己犹如一张洁白的画纸，上面清晰地印着鸣人的杰作

这个身体恐怕短时间内都不能见人了吧，佐井想到自己常穿的露脐装

……之后还是去商店买几件不那么暴露的衣服吧

 

初尝情事的鸣人没能坚持很久，很快便在佐井温热潮湿的小穴里缴械投降，虽然不太明白为什么鸣人和佐助都喜欢射在自己体内，但佐井也不反感就是了

自己又不是女人，内射了也不会怀孕，就是清理的时候麻烦了点而已

 

鸣人射出来以后佐井终于松了口气，已经发泄过两次了，这下总该冷静下来了……吧？！

佐井刚松下的那口气又被提了上来，因为他发现埋在他身体里的小鸣人又硬起来了

……这样下去不行，真的会死人的

佐井趁着因为刚发泄过而松懈下来的鸣人的空挡，用力打了他一拳，然后迅速翻身下床准备逃离案发现场，谁知脚刚碰到地便是一软，身体趔趄了一下，就是这一耽搁，已经被鸣人抓着衣服的后领给摔回床上了

 

似乎是厌烦了佐井的抗拒，鸣人用已经被撕成一条条破布的佐井的裤子绑住了他的双手，并抓着佐井的头发把他从面朝上变成了面朝下的体位

 

这次鸣人的动作变温柔了许多，不再像之前那样的横冲直撞，而是深入浅出，慢慢的来回戳刺顶弄敏感的那一点

由于体位的变化，佐井感觉鸣人这次进入得很深，小鸣人的形状比之前那次感受得还要清楚

自己的身体已经在刚刚激烈的性爱中变得很敏感了，此时温柔的抚慰对佐井来说就像是折磨，敏感点被人刻意温柔轻缓的碾压，一阵阵的快感像是海浪般向佐井扑来，将佐井卷入名为情欲的大海

陷入情欲的佐井已经不会再去反抗鸣人了，他现在觉得很舒服，从下到上的酥麻感让他头脑发昏，腰间的肌肉因为快感而微微抽搐着，眼睛里充满被快感逼出来的泪水，看不清周围的事物，嘴里也说不出拒绝的话了，只能吐露出令人心痒难忍的呻吟

 

快感层层堆积，却始终到达不了顶点

不够，完全不够，自己还想要更多

“鸣人君，你是在刚刚的烤肉店里没吃饱吗？那根小鸡鸡我可是完全感受不到它的存在啊”

听到这句话的鸣人停下了动作，佐井由于脸朝下趴着看不到身后，正当他因为鸣人长时间的安静感到困惑，想起身看一下的时候，黑色的短发却突然被人用力拽住，然后佐井抬起了一半的头就被人毫无征兆的按在了床上，发出了砰的一声

刚刚的那番话起了作用，没有男人能忍受被人说性无能，鸣人彻底的被佐井给惹怒了，拉起身下人那瘦削的腰胯，找准那一点狠狠的撞过去，不同于之前的温柔，这一下是用了十足的力气，很快鸣人就收到了令人满意的效果，湿热的穴肉骤然紧缩，服帖地缠着肉柱，鸣人整根抽出，穴肉还依依不舍的黏连着被带出些许来

 

正当佐井以为自己被放过后，鸣人突然整根插入，又是准确无误的撞在了敏感点上，佐井只觉得浑身发颤，那强烈的快感让自己仿佛置身于地狱，佐井想逃，然而他刚向前挪动一步，就又被身后的鸣人给拉回来了，似乎是想惩罚逃跑的佐井，鸣人一下比一下狠的操弄着身下的人，丝毫不顾及身下人能否承受得住

佐井在这样强烈的刺激下很快就射了，高潮过后的身体很敏感，此时的鸣人又不知分寸，佐井实在是受不住了才央求鸣人慢一些，然而求饶的话语只能起到反效果，身后越来越激烈的动作让佐井有种马上就要死在这的错觉

刚刚射过处于疲软状态的性器理应短时间内不会再勃起，然而不知是佐井太敏感，还是鸣人技巧太好，原本垂下头的小佐井此时又颤颤巍巍的立起来了，但是已经射不出任何东西，顶端吐出一些透明的体液，滴滴答答的落在鸣人洁白的床单上，形成一滩滩的水迹

 

漩涡一族强悍的身体素质此时完全体现出来了，佐井已经射过，而鸣人却还精神抖擞，不知疲倦的抽插着，佐井真的被精力旺盛的鸣人给做怕了，他现在腰酸腿软，只想着赶紧结束这场恐怖的性爱

好在鸣人似乎也意识到身下人体力不支，已经处在要昏迷的边缘了，便加快速度，在最后几次的深插后，终于释放在了佐井的体内，当然射的同时也解开了绑在佐井手上的布条

佐井在解开双手的时候想马上给鸣人来一拳，然而他在鸣人高潮后就彻底累瘫在床上了

头发全被汗水沾湿粘在脸上，快感的余韵还未完全消退，佐井的大腿还在微微发抖着，他只能通过大口的呼吸来使自己的身体恢复平静，等到佐井缓过来后发现鸣人已经头一倒，在床上毫无姿势可言的呼呼大睡了，佐井也只好闭上眼睛开始休息

 

等佐井再次睁开眼睛的时候发现天已经大亮了，可是身边的鸣人却没有一点要醒的迹象，佐井想了想，决定先借用一下鸣人家的浴室，他实在是受不了这一身的粘腻了

快速的清理干净身体后佐井又自来熟的从鸣人衣柜里拿了件长袖长裤出来穿，鸣人的穿衣风格完全不是佐井的菜，但现在也不是挑剔的时候了，总不能裸奔回家吧，先暂时用着，等回到家了再换掉

自己昨晚衣服的残骸已经被扔进垃圾桶了，整理好衣服确定不会被人看到身上的痕迹后，又顺便帮睡死的鸣人简单的清理了一下，便打开窗户跳下去回自己家了

睡梦中的鸣人一脸满足的傻笑着，因为他做了个香艳无比的春梦，虽然他看不太清楚春梦对象的脸，只依稀记得是个黑发，皮肤特别白的人，好像有点像是……佐井？！鸣人猛地睁开眼睛从床上坐起来，睡意已经完全给吓跑了

“不……不会吧，我难道真的禽兽到对自己的队友下手了吗……？”鸣人满头冷汗，脸色发青的自言自语道

拉开内裤一看，发现自己下身还算干净，没有看到预想中的白色液体，只是内裤有些湿罢了，床单上的水迹经过一晚也干得差不多了，所以鸣人也不太确定自己昨晚究竟有没有和人上过床，可能就只是一场单纯的春梦而已吧……虽然这么安慰自己，但鸣人还是觉得哪里怪怪的

洗完澡收拾好床铺后，鸣人还是决定去佐井家问问，因为那场春梦给鸣人的感觉太真实了，于是十分钟后鸣人出现在了佐井家门前

抬手按了几下门铃，门开了，佐井见到是鸣人愣了一下，不过他很快就微笑着问鸣人有什么事

看到佐井的鸣人却有些尴尬，他小心翼翼地问佐井

“那个……佐井啊，你昨天晚上是有在我家过夜吗？我喝醉以后什么都不记得了”

佐井就知道酒醒了的鸣人肯定没有昨天的记忆了

他不想鸣人有什么心理负担，也不想破坏掉他好不容易才和鸣人小樱建立起来的羁绊，于是他笑着隐瞒了事实

“鸣人君不记得昨天的事了吗？你吃了几颗酒心巧克力后醉倒了，卡卡西叫我扶你回家，我把你送到家就离开了，发生了什么事吗？”

鸣人连忙挥挥手“没什么，什么事都没发生！我只是看家里有点乱所以就随口问问而已”

“……这样啊，那应该是鸣人君你自己发酒疯弄的吧”

“嗯，可能是这样的吧，抱歉打扰你了，那我先走了，回头见”

鸣人向佐井告别后回到家里，还是觉得不对劲，自己好像漏了点东西，一点能查明真相的东西

不过佐井否认得那么干净利落，感觉也不像是在骗自己啊……鸣人想了半天还是没什么头绪，只能放弃思考了，以他目前的智商要来破这个案子实在是太为难他了，于是这件事便不了了之

新七班依旧如以前一样一起执行任务，但小樱却感觉到佐井和鸣人之间的气氛和以前不太一样了，要说为什么，可能这就是女人的直觉吧

 

第四次忍界大战还是爆发了，无数忍者在战争中死去，凯班的宁次也牺牲了，看着小李泪流满面嘶声痛哭的样子，佐井想，如果自己死了，会不会也有人因此而痛哭流涕呢？

 

大概是不会有的

 

战况越来越惨烈，十尾的出现令忍者联军们一筹莫展，佐井从上空飞过，想从空中攻击十尾，却被十尾击落，在地上的鸣人看到这一幕心都快要跳出来了，连忙用九尾接住佐井，看到被自己握在手里的人痛苦地皱眉，以为他受了重伤

鸣人轻轻地把佐井放到地上后就抓着佐井的肩膀来回察看，并紧张地询问他是否真的没事，生怕对方隐瞒真实情况耽误了救治

 

站在一旁的佐助则是冷眼旁观着，想到之前佐井从天上掉下来那一瞬间，鸣人眼里透露出的紧张，和那声破口而出，几乎要破音的“佐井”，以及现在看到人痛苦皱眉时不自觉显现出的担忧和焦急，佐助的心里就知道，鸣人对佐井的感情可能就不止是简单的同伴情了

看到佐井苍白皮肤上的细小伤痕，佐助不知怎么的脑海里就回想起了在山洞里的那一夜，那人在自己身下喘息的声音似乎就在耳边回响着

如果刚刚出手救了佐井的那个人是自己的话，那佐井现在就应该是在自己旁边呆着，而不是在吊车尾的旁边被他嘘寒问暖

站在后方的小樱看着七班的三个男孩，觉得氛围有点压抑，之前她就觉得鸣人和佐井不对劲了，现在再加上佐助君……？感觉很不妙啊，这三个人之间到底发生了什么她不知道的事情？！

 

在得到佐井坚决地表示了自己没有大碍后，鸣人这才松了口气，彻底放下心来，转身和佐助小樱他们一起通灵出了蛤蟆吉，青蛇和蛞蝓

看着眼前的忍界新三忍，佐井有些吃惊

“……这就是原第七班的真正实力吗？”

这么强大的力量，不愧是旧三忍的弟子们呢，有了他们三个，这场战斗一定会取得胜利的

佐井知道接下来的战斗已经不是普通人能随便介入的了，他只能和其他的忍者联军们一起尽量消除阻碍新三忍前进的敌人，减轻他们的压力，让他们能专心的对付大boss

 

后来的战斗情况佐井就不清楚了，因为宇智波斑施展了无限月读，所有人都陷入了月读的世界中，除了原第七班

 

在月读中，佐井发现木叶的伙伴们都把他当成了好朋友，他和大家一起开玩笑，一起吃东西，一起勾肩搭背，就连曾经说他是替代品的佐助，也会主动的和他打招呼问好，鸣人和小樱更是直接夸赞他的笑容灿烂，所有人都在说他的笑容是木叶第一

而月读中的佐井也确实绽放出了他最真实，最开心的笑容

由于无限月读的关系，此时的主战场上只剩下了鸣人佐助小樱和卡卡西，而他们也没辜负众人的期望，成功封印大筒木辉夜，解除了无限月读

从无限月读世界中回到现实的佐井懵了一下，他不知道其他人在月读世界里是怎样的，但他的月读世界是他目前最想要的，如果能实现的话……

不，那种场景在现实里怎么想都不太可能会实现的吧

自己这个没有过去，亦无未来的人究竟在妄想些什么呢，本来就是第七班因为佐助的叛逃导致人数不够无法出任务才把自己塞进去的，说到底自己不过是宇智波佐助的替代品罢了

如果佐助君回木叶了，那自己也该退出了吧，七班已经不再需要佐井这个人了，到那时自己就找个地方躲起来，只要不看到他们，就不会回想起在七班那段短暂的快乐时光了，自己也再没机会去调侃鸣人君鸡鸡小，喊小樱是丑女了吧

说起来这种通过给别人起昵称以此拉近双方关系的方法还是鸣人君教我的呢

 

“佐井？”

听到身旁鹿丸的呼唤，佐井抬起头，却看到对方有些震惊的看着自己

“……你没事吧，为什么哭了？”

原来自己哭了么？后知后觉的佐井摸了摸脸，果然湿滑一片，佐井连忙抹掉眼泪微笑地和鹿丸解释

“我太高兴了，大战终于结束，不会再有人牺牲，辉夜也成功的被封印，世界不会再被毁灭了”

鹿丸看了一会他的笑脸，移开视线说了一句“这样啊”

佐井也盯着地面默默在心里回答“就是这样，也只能这样了”

终结谷一战后，佐助和鸣人回木叶，昔日的七班终于团聚了，六代目火影卡卡西看着自己的三个学生欣慰无比，能有这样的结局真是太好了，佐助总算回归，自己之前还一直害怕第七班会走水门班的老路，现在看来这种害怕是多余的了

 

恢复力惊人的鸣人在接好纲手给的义肢后就活蹦乱跳的，不肯在医院里好好呆着，在小樱宣布可以出院后，鸣人就迫不及待的离开医院回自己家了，家里还放着几个珍藏版的一乐拉面呢，再不吃就要过期了

 

打开门的鸣人被自己家给惊呆了，衣服裤子丢得到处都是，吃完的拉面盒也堆的高高的，甚至散发着异味

鸣人黑线的想，再不收拾的话今晚我可能就要到大街上去睡了，早知道打战之前就应该先整理好的

鸣人捏着鼻子收拾着自己的房间，想把餐盒扔进垃圾桶里，却发现垃圾桶早满了，没办法只能先拿垃圾袋把垃圾倒出来清理掉，倒到最后鸣人发现有几片衣服的碎布料，拿起来看了看，黑色的……自己有黑色的衣服吗？鸣人眯着眼摸了摸后脑勺，难道是小樱的？不不不，我从来没见小樱穿过黑色的东西啊，卡卡西老师的？可是卡卡西老师他常年都穿着深蓝中上忍套装，也没穿过黑色衣服啊，那就只有……佐井？

 

佐井这家伙那天果然在我家留过夜，为什么要对我撒谎啊！鸣人也没心思继续收拾了，冲出家门往佐井家的方向跑去，没想到在路上竟然碰见了佐助

鸣人有些惊讶“佐助，为什么你会在这里？”

佐助没有回答他的问题，反而回问他“你又为什么在这里？”

鸣人表情认真地说“我有事情想要去找佐井问清楚，这件事对我来说很重要，所以我们下次再聊吧佐助”说罢挥挥手准备离开，却被佐助的下一句话给定在了原地

“你不用去了，我之前已经去过，那里已经没人住了”

鸣人有些不可置信“佐助你……为什么？”

“鸣人，我问你，你和佐井之间是怎么回事？”

鸣人想起自己喝醉后对佐井做的那些事，脸腾地红了，支支吾吾说不出一句完整的话，看到这样的鸣人佐助已经差不多肯定自己的猜测了

“你们……也做过了？”

鸣人敏锐地抓住了也字，皱着眉问“什么叫也？难道佐助你和佐井……”

左等右等也没有等来佐助的否定，鸣人这下也不淡定了“佐助，你和佐井是什么时候的事了？我是喝醉了，嗯……也就是酒后乱性，之前我有怀疑过，然后去找佐井确认，但是他否认了，就在刚刚我收拾屋子的时候发现了他衣服的布料，准备拿着去做证据看他还怎么说谎”

佐助也向鸣人摊牌“佐井在外出任务时碰见了浑身是伤倒在地上的我，那时候正在下雪，佐井把我搬到山洞，后来我发烧不退，佐井说有办法退烧，所以我们就这么做了”

说完后佐助和鸣人面面相觑，一时之间竟不知道要和对方说什么才好，最后还是鸣人打破了沉默

“……佐助，你说佐井为什么突然消失了，是有预感到我要来找他吗？他是不是很讨厌我”

佐助否定了他的说法“不，要说讨厌的话，那家伙应该讨厌我才对，毕竟我以前对他说过一些不好的话”

说完后两人又再次陷入了沉默

 

佐助想了想对鸣人说“叫卡卡西帮忙吧，通灵出忍犬应该能顺着气味找到佐井”

鸣人点了点头，于是两人去了火影办公室

向卡卡西借了忍犬后，终于在第三天成功找到了佐井，此时的佐井已经不在木叶村了，而是生活在火之国一个偏僻的小村落里，看到鸣人和佐助同时出现在自己面前，佐井有些惊讶

“鸣人君和佐助君找我是有什么事呢？”

鸣人看着佐井一脸无事发生的样子气得一肚子火

“佐井！我喝醉的那晚你果然就是在我家里过夜的吧，我在垃圾桶里找到了你的衣服布料”

说完便拿出了那几块黑色的衣服碎片，在铁一般的证据面前佐井无话可说

看着面前人不打算开口说话的样子，鸣人急了“为什么要对我说谎！为什么不把事实告诉我！如果你讨厌我的话，那就大大方方的说出来啊，骂我打我都可以，我不会还手的”

佐井叹了口气“鸣人君，我又不是女人，难道你要我在发生了这种事后哭哭啼啼的跑去找你要你对我负责吗？你在忍者学校里的时候应该也有人告诉过你的吧，身体也是忍者的一个武器，所以说鸣人君你不用放在心上的”

“话可不是这么说！就算佐井你不哭哭啼啼的跑来找我，我也是会对你负责的，男人就必须对自己所做的事负责，对吧佐助”

佐助看着佐井，良久嗯了一声，算是回答了鸣人的话

有了队友壮胆的鸣人再次抛下一颗惊天炸弹“佐井，回木叶吧，然后我们一起去吃一乐拉面，最后再来个三人约会就完美了！”

佐井有些吃惊“鸣人君，你知道自己在说什么吗？你不仅是下任火影的候选人，还是拯救了世界的英雄，而我是根出身的人，和我在一起的话会引人非议，对鸣人君你继任火影也会有不好的影响，还有我们同为男子……”

鸣人打断了佐井的话不让他继续说下去

“人是为自己而活的，佐井你就是太在意别人的看法了，就算你出身根，我们也愿意去相信你，流言蜚语这种东西我小时候已经不知道听过多少了，我一点都不在乎，佐助他也不可能去在乎这种小事”

“而且你说的拯救世界那也不是我一个人的功劳，大家都在为了世界和平而努力，所有的人都是英雄，佐井你当然也是，别老是看不起自己啊你这家伙”

……原来鸣人君的心里是这么想的吗？

不得不说，佐井的心是有点动摇的，鸣人君真不愧是木叶第一嘴遁，感觉自己还是输给了他那一张嘴呢

……为自己而活吗？这样的话……

“好吧，既然你们都这么说了，我再拒绝好像也不太好，回木叶可以，但我不想再见到佐助君”

似乎没想到佐井会这么说，鸣人看了看身旁的佐助，又看了看面前的佐井，佐助依旧是一副冷淡的表情，看不出来有什么情绪波动，佐井也依旧是笑眯眯的，让人分辨不出他是开玩笑还是认真的

想要等佐助自己开口问清楚是不可能的了，为了自己好兄弟的幸福着想，鸣人替佐助开口了

“佐井，你为什么不想再见到佐助？”

佐井笑眯眯地说“我在佐助君眼里只是个替代品而已，这可是佐助君在大蛇丸基地亲口说的，被当成替代品的我事到如今又怎么敢和正品走在一起呢？”

鸣人听了马上想为佐助辩解“不是的佐井，佐助他……”

话没说完就被佐助拦下了

“够了鸣人，我确实说过这种话，那个时候的我心性不够成熟，所以对你说了一些不好的话，你不是替代品，你也是七班的一员，我看得出鸣人小樱卡卡西还有大和，他们都是真正关心你，把你当同伴的，现在你讨厌我也在情理之中，好好和鸣人在一起吧”

说完佐助转身走了，只留鸣人在原地一脸踌躇，不知道该不该追上去挽留

佐井收起笑脸面无表情地和鸣人说“你在这里等一下，我收拾好就和你回木叶”

虽然说是收拾，但是佐井的行李少得可怜，很快就打包好了，于是没多久两人便出现在了木叶的一乐拉面馆

能够追回佐井的鸣人很高兴，一直拉着佐井说个不停，佐井也微笑着倾听，等到两人拉面吃完准备离开时，佐井却和老板说打包一份拉面，鸣人见状奇怪地问“佐井，你这个是要带回家里吃的吗？”他记得佐井是喜欢吃木棉豆腐的才对吧，什么时候对拉面这么执着了

佐井接过打包好的拉面并向老板道谢后才和鸣人解释说“这个是给佐助君的，麻烦你带我去佐助君的家吧”

“可是佐井你之前不是说不想再见到佐助吗？”

“啊，那个是反话哦鸣人君”

 

打开门看到门外站着一黑一黄两人，佐助还有些反应不来，佐井向佐助举了举手里的一乐拉面“不打算让我们进去坐坐吗？”佐助闻言侧了身子把他们让进屋里

给两人倒了茶水后，佐助开口询问

“为什么突然到我家里来？是有什么事吗？”

听到这句话的佐井反而奇怪的看着佐助“鸣人君不是叫我们三个人一起去吃一乐拉面的吗？佐助君你一个人擅自跑掉了，所以我只能打包好拉面送到你家里来”

佐助微微皱眉“……你之前说了不想再见到我”

“那是反话啦，佐助你被佐井耍了，佐井这家伙啊很毒舌的，之前还说小樱是丑女，被小樱打了一顿呢”

鸣人边说还边拍了拍佐助的肩膀，似乎在嘲笑佐助你也有今天啊，被佐助瞪了一眼后才把手放下

对于能有这样的结局鸣人很开心，再次提起了约会这件事

“我说啊，从明天开始我们三人就正式约会吧”

看着鸣人高兴的样子，佐井想了想说“约会倒是没问题，不过三个人……佐助君应该对这种事不感兴趣的对吧？”

佐助没有说对，也没有说不对，依旧是沉默地看着他

佐井有些疑惑“……怎么了？”

为什么要这样一直盯着我看，是我说错什么话了吗？

作为佐助唯一的好朋友，鸣人实在是太懂佐助现在的态度代表什么了，于是他兴奋地对着佐井说“来约会吧，你看佐助他也同意了”

……原来佐助君表达同意的方式就是沉默吗？

佐井觉得自己又学到了一种人类表达情感的方式呢

 

从那以后，七班的三个男人便正式交往了起来

 

打四战的时候，佐井以为自己会死，没想到却幸运地活了下来，看到原七班团聚后自己的心里有失落也有高兴

既然也用不上自己了，不如搬到一个没有人知道的地方孤独终老，独自死去，这样的死法也符合了自己这个没有过去，亦无未来的人

没有期待便不会有失望

然而人算不如天算，或许是老天垂怜他，不忍看他孤零零一人，在搬离木叶没几天鸣人和佐助就找过来了

原来自己还没有被人遗忘啊

 

听着鸣人吧啦吧啦说了一大堆，佐井也有些动容，最后还是收拾东西和鸣人一起离开了这个没住几天的地方

对于鸣人所说的约会，佐井并不了解，只知道是恋人间会做的事，佐井一开始以为会很麻烦，谁知真正实行起来却很容易，无非就是三人一起去逛街，吃东西罢了，然而就是那么平凡简单的事却让佐井逐渐深陷其中，无法自拔

每次和那两个人在一起的时候，心脏就被填得满满的，明明没有吃糖，却感觉整个人像被泡在糖里一样，甜蜜蜜的，木叶那看了无数遍的街景都似乎变鲜活了起来

佐井把自己和鸣人佐助相处的点点滴滴都画下来，宝贝似的放在箱子里珍藏起来

从没想过像自己这样的人有一天也能得到幸福，本来都已经打算忘掉七班，封闭自己的内心重新开始生活了，结果到头来自己却还是被七班拯救了呢


End file.
